Bleed Me, Drink Me
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Saya realizes that Red Shield is hiding the truth from her and desperately tries to convince Diva to work with her. But with a prophecy and the fate of the chiropeterans in their hands can the twins become united queens or will Red Shield keep them apart
1. A Mother's Message

Bleed Me, Drink Me 

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood .

A/N: This is my first Blood multi-chapter story. It was originally planned as a one-shot but out grew that vision. So tell what you think.

Chapter 1: A Mother's Message

_Little one, you like to think you are human but you're not._

"Who's there?"

_Hush Saya, I won't hurt you. I merely wish to talk. Little one, you aren't human and you never will be._

"I am human. I am. I'm not a chiropteran. I'm not like Diva."

_And what's wrong with Diva?_ the voice was trying not to laugh.

It was definitely a female voice and it sounded somewhat familiar but Saya still didn't recognize it.

"She's not human. She doesn't care who she hurts."

_She's chiropteran like you are. And as for not caring…Saya, you lie to yourself too much._

"Who are you?"

_You've been used. Just as Diva is being used. The humans do not care for either of you as long as you follow their paths and the choices they want you to make._

"No, I make my own choices."

_Red Shield didn't even tell you Diva was your sister and that you were chiropteran. They want you to kill each other._

"They were trying to protect me. And Diva has done too much harm than good."

The voice was beginning to annoy her. Why was it talking to her and who was it? Where was it coming from?

But she could see nothing but the white expanse of nothingness.

_Haji hid your past from you._

"I wasn't ready to know it. He did it to protect me."

_They did it for their own sakes. You're just a weapon._

"No."

_An experiment like you were to Joel in the zoo._

"Joel loved me."

_You were a research assignment._

"No."

_You and Diva were interesting animals to study. Joel gave you civilization and he gave Diva isolation._

"No, Joel isolated Diva because she was dangerous. He loved me. He treated me like a daughter."

_You were an experiment._

"No."

_Red Shield thinks you're a weapon._

"No."

_Once you destroy Diva they will destroy you._

"No, I'll go back to Japan when this is finished. Riku, Kai and I will be a family. I'll be normal just like any other girl and I won't have to worry about chiropterans." 

_You'll never have a normal life. You'll never be free._

"SHUT UP."

_They'll rip your children from you just as they did to me. My daughter, you'll suffer because humanity doesn't understand._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Saya shook at of her sweat infused sleep. That dream—it was happening over and over again.

She was doing the right thing. She had to be doing the right. Haji had said that she had made her life's work to pursue Diva.

She could remember Diva with her blue eyes glowing and her mouth foaming. Her fangs were out and Joel's lifeless corpse was in her hands.

The blood and the fire had surrounded Diva as she gazed back at Saya.

How could she kill Joel? Why?

But then Saya remembered the dark room, the dark cell where Diva had been held prisoner. Alone and isolated, treated like an animal, Diva had grown up without care. She hadn't been like Saya—until Saya had met her she hadn't even had a name.

But that dream was wrong. Red Shield was where Saya belonged.

She wandered down the hallways. A drink of water would clear her head. She drifted past Kai's room. He was still asleep his face buried in a pillow. Part of her wished he was awake so she could tell him her dream. Kai was good about understanding such things.

She let him sleep and continued to wander. The Red Shield's headquarters was silent for the night. Doubtlessly Riku and Haji were still awake somewhere but—she didn't want to see them. They would try to make everything all right and tell her to ignore the dream.

Joel's office still had the light on. She contemplated going in for a moment and prepared to knock.

It was the voices that made her freeze.

"David?"

"Joel has Saya come into contact with Diva recently?"

"Not since Riku became a chevalier."

"Keep them apart. The less time they are together the more likely we can prevent the chiropteran threat."

"They will have to fight in the end."

"I know but for now the separation is necessary. Saya can not find out about Diva's and her past. The results would be catastrophic."

She could hear them coming closer and she knew then that she had to run. They couldn't find her. They couldn't know that she knew.

She ran to her bedroom and faked sleep. The blankets were pulled up over her head and she pretended to snore.

**Let them think I'm sleeping. Let them think I'm sleeping.**

She heard David open the door and check on her. She froze barely able to move terrified that something was going to happen to her. But he just left.

She let at a sigh of relief. She was safe.

Then came the sickening realization that maybe the dream wasn't wrong.

To be continued…


	2. A Mother's Message 2

Chapter 2: A Mother's Message 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood .

_My angel, you are being lied to._

Diva turned and tried to move away from the voice. "The world's a giant game and I have all the pieces to play."

_It is you that is being played. Amshel holds too many of your pieces._

"Amshel is just another toy to me. I hold all the cards. I can play him. I'm his princess."

_You are a princess my angel but not Amshel's. He does not trust you. He does not care for you. He means to separate you and Saya._

"Big sister, how did I know that eventually you would talk about her? Everyone always loves Saya. Look at how loyal that little chevalier is to her."

_You are loved as well Diva._

Diva laughed. "I will make them love me. I will make them like me. I will make them."

_You don't have to make them. You are already loved._

"By who? Who is this person so that I can embrace them?"

_Saya. Saya loves you and soon there will be another._

"That's funny little voice. It's very funny."

_My angel, you are always loved. You will always be loved. Amshel will destroy you._

"No, he won't."

_My angel he cares not for you._

"He saved me from Joel."

_Saya opened your cage. Saya freed you._

"Big sister doesn't care about me. I'm just the little mistake. She was the one worthy of a family and Joel didn't hurt her."

_Joel used her like he used you. My angel you cannot continue to hate your sister. It will only destroy you._

"I will hate her like she hates me. When she's dead I'll be happy.

_You'll never be happy. You'll never be free._

"I will be. I will."

_Without Saya, you will suffer the same fate as my sister and I. They'll rip your children from you just as they did to me. My daughter, you'll suffer because humanity doesn't understand._

Diva moved from her room. She was too bored and the dreams were annoying. Honestly, that voice wanted her and big sister to get along. Like that was possible?

It had always been about Saya. Saya, Saya, Saya! How she hated that spoiled brat.

Saya had the perfect life. She had a family while Diva had what? Chevaliers that spoke against her while she wasn't in the room.

They viewed her as an unstable spoiled brat. Never mind what she wanted. Never mind that she had her own desires.

But the voice was lying. Amshel cared about her. He would not betray her.

She wandered searching for a little playmate and then she heard the voices from the kitchen.

"Diva doesn't suspect anything."

"Honestly, James do you think I'm a fool to let Diva into our plans. She has always been obedient to me. It will be easy to keep her apart from Saya."

"The two of them together—"

"Would destroy Cinq Flesche. All that we have worked for would go down the drain."

"But how much longer can we keep control of her?"

Diva's eyes flashed blue. She had heard enough.

To be continued….


End file.
